


Never Again

by myrkrio1495



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Grief, M/M, No porn sorry, Snuggling, Stress, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495
Summary: After the events of that night with Riot, Eddie knew he could never let them be separated again.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah this is basically just the ending of the movie but the way I saw it happen. After that tho its pure fluff so hope you enjoy.

Agony.  
All he could feel was agony. A slashing, ripping and tearing of his very being and soul.  
As Riot tore Venom away from him, Eddie felt every bit of his Other fight to stay with him, felt them claw at every one of his molecules, refusing to let go.   
And he did his best too, Eddie clung to Venom, hoping his weak body could hang on, could save him.   
But Riot ripped Venom away, his symbiote a hollow, broken shell and Eddie was tossed away like a rag doll. He landed and rolled, but kept his eyes on Venom, Riot holding them as if Venom was his prize kill. Eddie watched as Riot opened his hideous maw. The spit dripped out of his mouth and Eddie could feel his lip curl in disgust.   
No, he thought, not Venom. Not his Other. He wouldn't let that happen.  
Eddie lunged, desperately hoping he could bond with Venom before it was too late. As he touched the symbiote, he felt Venom seep back into him, flooding his system and taking over his body. As Venom formed a suit around him, They lunged at Riot, a rage boiling in their body.  
The symbiotes and their hosts fought, they ripped at each other, digging through the symbiotes themselves and into the men inside. Venom and Eddie felt each other's adrenaline surge, they fought as one, they were ferocious. Eddie felt as though he had Venom's back and Venom had his. It was far from a peaceful revelation but it helped Them focus. 

While they fought, ripping symbiote from man, Eddie felt Riot's presence begin to materialize in his mind. He heard his vicious screams and the thoughts of three beings was too much for Eddie. He grew frantic, disgusted with the take over of his mind. His mind was for him and his Other, no one else.   
Eddie tried to reject it but Riot's presence only became stronger. Soon, his mind became hectic with his, Venom's, Riot's and Carlton's thoughts. He felt them all morph together and realized in horror that he and Venom had lost. They were being taken to the rocket and there was nothing Eddie could do. 

Suddenly though, a piercing pitch emanated around the area; Eddie could feel his head shake with the pain. He heard Venom's screams of pain and his heart bled for his Other. But through the pain, Eddie felt his mind clear and with a mental prompt from Venom, he pushed hard against Riot and expelled himself and Venom from that ghastly mix of man and symbiote.   
As they split, the sound ripped through Eddie and Venom, and they fell. They tumbled down and when they landed, they all separated completely, Venom and Riot falling away beneath the platform.   
Eddie, eager and desperate to find his Other, got up, hoping to find Venom first. When Drake threw a punch though, Eddie put that mission on hold. Eddie knew he had to win. Without Drake in the equation, maybe he could find Venom. He could save him and stop Riot. He got the drop on Drake and got him on the ground before Eddie kicked him over the edge. As he did, a tiny bit of satisfaction ran through his system.   
He turned and started to run, thinking if he could just find Venom-   
Before he could even finish his thought, an enormous blade ran through his chest, obliterating his spine, ribcage and any organs in between. He felt his flesh tear and slice around the blade and he crumpled to the ground, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Riot whispered something to him but he could not hear it, his mind only registering numbness. His ears rang and Eddie felt his vision start to turn white.   
His eyes saw Riot leap away towards the rocket and he felt disappointed. He had let Venom down, and he was not going to be able to make it up to them. Eddie cursed himself for being so useless. He was almost any when he felt his pulse slow and his breathing became shallow, almost non-existent.   
He lost sense of himself, and as Eddie's vision faded, he held out his hand, hoping maybe, just maybe, Venom could fix him- that they could mend the fatal damage. But as breathing became almost impossible, his hope dimmed. With a final exhale, Eddie's body laid on the platform, still and quiet.   
When Venom came upon him, they thought it was too late. Their emotions were strung tight and as they looked at their host- their Eddie- and his outstretched hand, it was almost too much to bear.  
But the way Venom saw it, there was no point or purpose to a life if Eddie was not with them. So in an attempt to safe the life of the man that had saved theirs, they bonded with Eddie.   
Their essence creeped into Eddie's broken corpse. Venom was filled with rage as they saw the blade inside Eddie, destroying his beautifully intricate body. It was hard, but as Venom went through their Other's body, they did their best to fix what they could. Venom could feel their life force draining though and knew they didn't have much time. They focused and tried to go through Eddie's mind, hoping to find him in there somewhere, clinging to life.   
When they found Eddie he was a small, fleeting light in the fark of his own mind. He was just a thought, his memories flashing like a movie and Venom was almost too overwhelmed to act. But Eddie was alive!   
Venom surged through his body, expelling the blade and mending the damage done. They kick started Eddie's heart and felt satisfaction as the blood rushed through Eddie's body once again.  
Eddie gasped and sat up, eyes darting every which way and his hands flying to his chest. He felt for the gaping wound that should be there and found none.   
“Venom?”   
“No time for sentiment now, Eddie. We need to get to that rocket!”   
Eddie was on his feet and sprinting in no time, and once Venom finished completely healing him, they took over.   
As the rocket took off, Venom latched on, tearing at the metal. When Riot saw them, he screamed in frustration and then in terror. Once he realized that Venom was destroying the rocket, he tried to get out; but it was too late. With a giant blast, Venom and Eddie were enveloped in flames.   
Eddie could feel Venom's pain and cried out. As they fell through the air, the flames got impossibly hotter. He felt Venom deteriorating quickly and every fiber of his being was telling him to try and protect Venom, yet he could do nothing but watch.   
He looked up at Venom trying to slow them down and his heart shattered when he heard his Other say goodbye.   
No, no! Goodbyes are forever. He didn't think he could back to his life after this, not without Venom. Please don't go, please, please. Not you, V. All these thoughts went through his head; yet Eddie's mouth was still and his throat was dry, he could say nothing.   
When his body crashed into the icy water, it took the wind out of him. He rushed to the surface, gasping for air and looking around frantically. He splashed as he swam around yelling, “Venom! Venom, where are you!” He searched until the water seemed to be swallowing him alive. Eddie swam toward shore, knowing he was exhausted but not willing to leave without his Other.   
“Venom!” He screamed into the black night, the water had dampened the fire and the metal had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Venom had saved him, now it was Eddie's turn.  
“Venom!” Eddie cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping his symbiote could hear him. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute, the anxiety was crushing. He can't be gone, he can't!   
“Venom!” The tears were flowing down his cheeks and he tore back into the water, hoping to find them. He was pathetically weak without his Other and he felt utterly powerless.   
“Venom…” Eddie's voice broke, desperation and grief weaving themselves into Eddie's dull heartbeat. He dragged himself out of the water and laid on the sand of the beach, crying and screaming. It wasn't fair! Venom had done everything for him and now look! He was useless!   
“Fuck!” He dug the heel of his hands into his stinging eyes and then up into his hair which he pulled on until it hurt. “Fuck!” He leapt up and kicked a load of sand up into the air. “Fuck!” Rocks, branches, shells and everything Eddie could get his hands on were hurled into the black ocean.  
After the rage past, sadness had a grip on his heart he sank to his knees, defeated. He sniffed and then broke down again. He lost the one thing that truly mattered. All in the matter of a few seconds, and all because he was so weak. He couldn't do anything!   
His mind was so quiet, his body felt empty and Eddie could not help but feel like he was incomplete. He was missing a part of himself and that thought made Venom's absence all the more excruciating.  
But he sobbed, a black form was carried to the shore by the waves. It looked like a very liquid like gel and it's black color glinted in the pale moonlight. Eddie looked over at it and felt his heart leap in his chest, thinking maybe - just maybe - it could be Venom.   
He ran over, already feeling his hopes soaring.   
“V? Bud? Is that you?” Eddie knelt down and cupped the liquid in his hands. There was no attempt to bond with Eddie and he could feel his fragile heart on the verge of shattering.   
“Come on buddy, you gotta give me something, anything. Let me know you're ok.” He looked down at the puddle of cold goo in his hands and waited eagerly, hoping there would be some movement.   
He waited and after a moment of nothing, Eddie choked on a sob. “Please. Please, V. I need you.”   
He waited a moment longer and just as he was beginning to think that they were gone, a tiny tendril rose from the liquid and climbed up Eddie's arm, followed by another and then another.   
“Come one buddy, you can do it.” Eddie beamed down at the symbiote, just hoping for them to bond with him again, expectantly waiting for that feeling of completion.   
Venom slowly absorbed into Eddie's body and as they did, a string of primal thoughts were sent to Eddie's brain.   
Food. Warmth. Dry.   
Eddie dashed home, hoping he could make it there in time.   
“Hang on, V, I'm gonna get you fixed up.”   
Us.   
“Sorry. I'm gonna get us fixed up.”   
He practically fell into his small apartment, tumbling through the doorway, out of breath and absolutely exhausted. He made a dash for the fridge and as soon as he opened it, devoured an entire package of ham. Then he practically inhaled some Chinese takeout he had, and then downed an entire carton of orange juice. Eddie put in a large tray of chicken nuggets and tater tots into the oven and in the meantime, munched on candy bars he had in his small stash.   
“Eddie.”   
“Hey bud. How ya doing? We doing alright? What else do we need?”   
“We need rest.”   
“Ok ok, rest, yeah. Before or after tots?”   
If Venom could laugh at the moment, Eddie was sure they would have. “After.”   
When the oven dinged, Eddie quickly pulled the tray out and - even though he was 95% sure he burnt the first layer of his tongue off - ate the tater tots and chicken nuggets in less than 2 minutes. A full belly for both him and his Other, Eddie hauled himself into his bedroom, stripping off his soggy, frigid clothes and changing into some heavy sweatpants and a clean shirt.  
“Sleep, Eddie.”   
“Don't have to tell me twice.” He flopped onto the bed and snuggled into his blankets and pillows, relishing the warmth that they brought. Sleep came easy that night, he was too exhausted to dream and his Other was too exhausted to keep him awake. 

By the time they woke up, it was 2 in the afternoon. The sun was shining bright in the windows and there were 5 missed calls from Anne and 2 from Dan. Speaking of Anne, there was an insistent pounding on his door.   
“Eddie? Eddie! Eddie are you in there? You ok?” It was Anne.   
He groaned and lazily pulled himself out of bed, he was sore from yesterday's events.  
“'M comin’,” he said groggily. He did a quick mental check and found Venom alive, just resting. As soon as Eddie opened his front door, Anne burst in, concern all over her face.   
“Oh thank God. Are you alright? I didn't find you last night! How'd you get back? What happened to Venom? Are you hurt?” Her barrage of questions were too much for Eddie so he just say at his kitchen table.   
“Uh.. I'm alright. Sore as hell though.” His answer didn't seem to satisfy her and he sighed. “Annie, I'm fine. Just tired and sore, Venom is…” he hesitated. Maybe her time with Venom had changed her opinion of them but he didn't want her to worry about him. “Venom is gone. He sacrificed himself to save me.” Just as he said that, he felt Venom come into consciousness and begin to listen in on the conversation.  
“Oh.” She seemed to be thinking. “I'm sorry, Eddie, I know he meant a lot to you. Probably for the best if we're being honest but I'm still sorry.” She put a hand on his shoulder and Eddie could have scoffed.   
“Yeah. For the best.” Eddie only echoed her statement, but he figured he made the right call not telling her.   
“Dan wants you to come into the office and get checked out, he wants to make sure you're not having any adverse effects from.. well you know.”   
“Yeah gotcha. I'll think about it. But I was just in the middle of some great sleep so uh.. mind if I get back to it?” Eddie really hoped she'd leave.   
“Oh yeah for sure, I get it. I'll let you rest, but please go to see Dan. Its just a check up. He won't put you in the MRI.”   
Eddie shuddered at the mention of that cursed machine. “Ok. Thanks for checking up.”   
“No problem. Next time though, answer your damn phone.” She walked to the door.   
“Will do. Catch ya later, Anne.”   
She waved goodbye and shut the door behind her on the way out.   
After a beat of silence, Eddie asked. “Food?”   
“That is an option, more rest is recommended as well. We are still recovering.” Venom's reply was serious but not concerning.  
“How about just a snack and then we can go back to sleep? I'll grab a chocolate bar.”   
“Sounds good to us.”   
Once Eddie had retrieved a full size Hershey bar from his cupboard, he speed walked to his bed and flopped down onto his back. He exhaled and chewed on the chocolate slowly, tired and ready for more sleep.   
“Hey, V, can I ask you a question?”   
“Of course, you can ask us anything.”   
“So.. last night. Did I.. did I die? Everything just went black and I only remember being numb. What happened?” Eddie watched as Venom materialized a small head to talk to him.   
“You were not dead per say but, you were dangerously close. If we had not gotten to you when we did you may not have made it. As it was, we weren't sure we could fix you. Riot did.. almost irreparable damage. But you were strong.”   
“So.. I almost died?” Eddie was genuinely curious but also extremely uncomfortable with that statement.   
“Yes.” Venom took a big bite out of the chocolate.   
After they both finished off the bar, Eddie got comfortable in his bed and started to drift off to sleep. As he did, he heard Venom's voice. “Eddie?”   
“Hm?” Eddie practically grunted.   
“We heard you last night, calling for us. It was,” Eddie's Other paused, sounding almost at a loss for words. “It was heartbreaking. We did not mean to cause that. We were trying to reach you but it was difficult, we could not communicate.”   
Eddie opened his eyes to look at Venom. His eyes teared up just thinking about the despair he had felt just last night when he thought he'd lost Venom.  
“I know. I was scared, V. I thought I'd never see you again. It was… not great. Not fucking great.”   
Venom nuzzled into Eddie's cheek. “We will never leave you Eddie. You are ours.”  
“And you are mine.” Eddie sniffed and pet the top of Venom's head. After a moment of quiet he said, “Come on now, let's sleep. Gotta get you all fixed up.”   
Venom let out a sound akin to that of a purr and just dissolved back into Eddie. He felt the symbiote curl around his heart, listening to the beat and it gave him a sense of comfort. Venom was there and no one could take them from him. Eddie would make sure of that.  
For the next few hours, Eddie's dreams were full of his hand being held and his head being cradled by a certain black symbiote and to him, that was right where he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was as tooth rotting for you as it was for me ::)))))) leave some kudos if you enjoyed, that fuel for the writing fire. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
